Navigation devices for indicating travel routes to destinations are known. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-133801 discloses a navigation device that, when there is a branch point on a travel route, indicates a distance to the branch point and directs a host vehicle to a lane to travel upon approaching the branch point.
According to the navigation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-133801, a driver can recognize the lane to travel when approaching the branch point, but is confused as to which point is appropriate to change lanes. When the driver is required to change lanes several times to reach the branch point but misses the timing of the lane change, the driver may fail to cross over to the branch lane to travel in the appropriate direction. If the driver changes to the branch lane at an earlier point, the host vehicle then should keep traveling on an overtaking lane for a long distance.